


Decontamination

by Odon



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odon/pseuds/Odon
Summary: T'Pol, Hoshi, and the decontamination room.





	

Title: Decontamination

Author: Odon

Rating: NC-17.  Erotica.

Fandom: Star Trek Enterprise.  Pairing: T'Pol/Sato.

Summary: T'Pol, Hoshi and the decontamination chamber.

First posted 30 Sept 2001.

Disclaimer: "Star Trek Enterprise" is the property of the Great Bird of the Franchise, otherwise known as Paramount Pictures/CBS Network Television, a Viacom/CBS Corporation.  No profit is intended in the writing of this story, just good clean (well it does take place in a decontamination room!) fun.

Feedback to odon05@hotmail.com.  Archiving is welcome, but please try and contact me first.  Thanks to Meagan for her beta work.

Warning: The following story contains intimate homosexual relations between women.  If this offends you can always become a Paramount scriptwriter.

* * *

 

#  **DECONTAMINATION**

Hoshi gasped, her body convulsing under the Vulcan's hands.

"Is there a problem, Ensign Sato?"  T'Pol somehow managed to convey all her exasperation in a single raised eyebrow.  Her hands ceased their movement.

"No no...that's quite...pleasant.  Don't stop, for God's sake!"

T'Pol carried on spreading the decontamination gel over the ensign's lithe young form.  As usual the human was responding in a highly undisciplined manner, moaning and shuddering every time her palms slid over the erogenous areas which, from Hoshi's continual small cries, appeared to consist of her entire body.  They were ruled by their emotions, this species.  An alliance with such people at this immature stage of their development was highly illogical.  Unfortunately at the rate they were expanding into space it was also necessary.

She felt the stirrings of emotion herself as the human's hand slid up the length of her thigh to the junction of her legs.  Stimulation of the nerves clustered there caused a not-unpleasant feeling to run through her body.  T'Pol applied the _arie'mnu_ , detaching her mind from the sensation, recognising it for what it was - mere electrical signals to the brain designed to elicit a physiological response.  She coldly identified and catalogued her feelings of attraction for Ensign Sato, the illicit pleasure she received from the alien's touch, the redirection of blood that was swelling the clitoris and mammillae.

_'The feelings do not control me.  I am in control of them.  They are shadows, whispers without substance or form.'_

Ensign Sato appeared to have lost all control, gripping her hand and working it between her own legs even though T'Pol had already decontaminated that area.  For a fraction of a second the Vulcan considered using her greater strength to break free, but a more logical approach was to bring this to a conclusion as quickly as possible.  Sliding her other hand behind Hoshi's back she gently but firmly inserted an index finger between the cheeks of the buttocks, seeking out the areas that would create the most stimulation.  Despite some differences between their species the basic human neuro-system appeared to be similar to her own, a logical supposition verified by the gasp in response to her caresses.  Working the index fingers of each hand in concert, T'Pol applied the _Sok-te-Na_ technique without the usual restraint, bringing Hoshi to climax quickly her whole body shuddering _"Oh-oh-OH!-AH!"_ as the human's mindspill filled her head and thoughts of unrestrained joy in her pleasure bringing distasteful memories of the _pon farr_...T'Pol disengaged herself as soon as it was polite to do so.

Hoshi dropped to her knees on the wet floor as if in supplication.  "Oh GOD, that was so good!"

It confused her for a moment, until T'Pol realised that the human had not suddenly decided to worship her.  She turned to the controls and adjusted them, lowering the temperature of the water cycle.  It would be uncomfortable for her as a Vulcan, but should cool the ardor of Ensign Sato, seeing as her mental discipline was so poor.  "Is this going to happen every time we undergo this procedure, Ensign?"

Hoshi's smile could only be described as evil.  "I hope so."

"You should learn to exercise greater control."

"What's wrong, don't they have sex on VulcARRRRGH!!" Hoshi yelled, jumping to her feet as the spray of cold water hit her naked body.

T'Pol thought that would be the end of the matter, but when the dryers switched on she persisted in her impolite line of questioning.  "So, how do they go about making love on your planet?  There wasn't anything on the database on Vulcan mating habits."  Images of bizarre alien sex rites filled Hoshi's mind.

T'Pol turned her back on the human.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend__"

T'Pol walked out of Decon without answering.

The young ensign stared after her.  Unusual.  You'd think they'd be like computers, with all that emphasis on logic.  But there were obviously hidden depths to the beautiful Vulcan.  A telepath; what would it be like to bond with her?  To know instantly the effect of your caress, of hers on your own body.

She was looking forward to finding out.  And she had a few tricks of her own in her repertoire.  She was a pretty cunning 'linguist' after all.

It was an old joke, but it still made Hoshi grin.

 

THE END.

 


End file.
